


Overload

by VesperRegina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreamwalking, Experimental, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a mental breakdown; Dean is sucked in along with him. 292 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dama De Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dama+De+Honor).



> Spoilers: Yellow Fever; It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester
> 
> Ficlet #2 for Lyl, who said I should give Sam psychic overload for a day. Other elements she wanted were: "empathy (--that goes both ways), dream-walking (something to do with Dean's nightmares, and maybe Sam's), and Sam feeling guilty for hurling Dean across the room." I also had to make him cry--"big, giant anime tears"--but I didn't quite include that image.

Something's come loose.

Sam isn't sure what it is or when it started (yes, he does, he does, but he won't admit it to himself).

_"Sam Winchester--the boy with the demon blood."_

He's been dreaming.

They aren't his dreams.

Sam is very good at keeping secrets (very good, which is very bad).

He wakes up with blood on his pillow and the taste of copper in his mouth and he can't meet Dean's eyes. He (no, not him, someone else, someone _evil_) someone threw his brother across the room, used the power unlocked in his brain, used _(unholy)_ might to choke breath...

Dean is afraid and Sam knows why. He keeps his silence.

Dean is screaming in the dark.

_"So, uh, what did you see?"_

Now he knows.

"Stop lying to me, Sam, tell me what's going on!"

There's the evidence right there, in his hands...he's broken, breaking, oh, he's becoming something he never wanted to be.

i'mnotamonsterdeani'mnotamonsteri''mnoti'mnoti'mnot

You're dreaming, Sam. You're dreaming. Come on, snap out of it! Sam. Sammy!

Everything's dark.

(We're lost.)

Darkdarkblackashiseyes...thisisyourfaultSamthisishellthisiswhati'llbecome.

We need to get out of here, Sam. Come on. You need to show me the way. Listen to me. Listen, ohgod. Sam. Godhelpme. GETUSOUTOFHERE

.Dean. Dean.

A light.

He wakes.

Wakes.

In Dean's arms.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam can feel his face is wet, cold. He grabs hold of his brother's shirt, making sure he's real, still there.

Dean raises a hand. Sam flinches and lets go of Dean. Dean's hand trembles in the air.

Sam gulps air, tastes salt on his lips.

Dean swallows and lets go of Sam, turning away.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Something's come loose.

Sam doesn't know what he's going to do.

Dean doesn't either.

End.


End file.
